1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to loft structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors and caps employed in constructing loft structures.
2. Background Information
Lofts serve an important function in early childhood development. Therefore, lofts are often utilized in classrooms as educational tools. Lofts provide a multilevel play environment, encouraging playful activity crucial to childhood development. Moreover, multi-level lofts conserve precious and limited classroom floor space.
A problem associated with classroom lofts, however, is the difficulty in their assembly and construction. When a loft arrives from a manufacturer, it must of course be erected. Often, a teacher is charged with the arduous duty of assembling and constructing the loft. More often than not, the teacher lacks the necessary skills and tools for the safe and proper assembly and construction of the loft structure. Professional installation assistance is frequently employed, significantly raising the overall cost of the loft structure.
Another problem associated with loft structures is their lack of safety. Exposed hardware connectors accompanying lofts, such as metal bolts and nuts, presents a hostile and dangerous play environment. Jagged and sharp edges associated with such hardware are often the cause of injury. Also, exposed hardware is aesthetically unpleasing to view.
A final problem associated with classroom lofts is the difficulty in modifying and relocating an existing loft structure. This problem is further attenuated with larger loft structures. Yet, early childhood development favors a fluid and dynamic play environment, where an existing loft structure can be rapidly modified and relocated. Indeed, an ideal situation would permit seasonal modifications of an existing loft structure. A large loft structure, which utilizes substantial hardware connectors, severely restricts the idea of having a dynamic loft structure. Moreover, many loft structures simply do not permit various loft configurations. Again, even if such modifications can be made, teachers generally do not have the skills, tools, and time to make the desired modifications. While it is always possible to employ professional service in modifying and relocating existing loft structures, the cost associated therewith is usually restrictive. As a result, desired loft modifications are often neglected.
Thus, a need exists for a loft connector joint which allows simple loft construction and assembly, providing a safe child play environment, which may be easily modified and relocated. Until now, such a loft connector joint has not existed.